Operation: TORNADO
by Arudan
Summary: A Tornado comes through their city as Sector V and others find their families after the situation. Nigel uses this opportunity to get closer to wally by comforting him during this scary situation. (A Nigel x Wally yaoi slash in here)


Sector V was back at their treehouse around at night. Everyone was hanging out. Nigel and Wally were sitting next to each other while Kuki sat on the floor playing video games with them. Abby was around Hoagie and Carson. Carson joined a month back also happened to be Nigel's cousin and father's child. It was a stormy night but not your normal stormy night. The skies were green and winds were blowing at an abnormal speed. "Man this storm is quite bad huh?" Numbuh 8 spoke up with worry in his eyes. "Hope my brother and …..I guess him is alright." Carson continued thinking about his brother and then his father even though him and his dad do not get along not a bit at all. "Im sure Demetri is okay. Even though he's a cruddy teen, he's a good person still." Numbuh 1 said patting Numbuh 8 on the shoulder. It was getting late. Everyone decided to head to bed early. Carson set his phone notification to alert just in case something goes wrong.

1:03 am

The storm gotten worse outside. Everyone was asleep. Suddenly Carson's phone started going off with a long beep sound that could wake up anyone in the room. He shot up to see and it read "TORNADO WARNING! SEEK SHELTER!" Carson got up to go look outside where he wouldn't get wet. Shockingly the skies were calm. But clouds were swirling and dancing all around. Carson's attention was brought to his right view where he saw something, He pulled out his binoculars and saw something approaching. Carson dropped them eyes widened and shouted, "OH CRUD! TORNADO!" Carson took off in the treehouse and hit the emergency button to wake everyone up. Of course everyone came through but instead Carson came running screaming, "TO THE BASEMENT HURRY!" He was frantic. Nigel grabbed him asking, "What is going on Numbuh 8?" Nigel asked getting worried but annoyed. Carson looked at him like he was an idiot and pulled him to the window and pointed, "Oh crud….." Nigel looked back at the rest and said, "Run!" Everyone took off downstairs right into Nigel's home where his mom and dad were already up, "I can't get ahold of my brother!" Nigel's dad said almost freaking out. Mrs. Uno grabbed him by the arm and they all shot down the basement stairs. "What the heck is that?" Wally spoke up. Abby looked at him with an expression that would say, 'Did you really just asked that?' "A tornado. It looked like an F'3 also." Abby said. She went ahead and tried to contact her sister. Knowing she hates her, but this was an emergency. No rings. Just a no service tone. Wally was in the corner freaking out huddling himself in a ball. Nigel saw that and went over to him. "Numbuh 4 its going to be fine!" Nigel seen he was shaking. Wally was petrified. Like beyond scared like he knew Wally was thinking they're gonna die. Nigel made a choice and grabbed Wally and held him against him. Abby and the others looked back at him. Carson smiled a bit seeing his cousin being a man at the situation(and he knew nigel's feelings) Abby wasn't surprised. Hoagie and Kuki were shocked to see Nigel to do that. Mr and Mrs. Uno were too busy listening to the radio, "Alright.. The tornado just passed down Cherry Lane heading for the capital heights area. "WHAT?" Wally shot up quickly. That's where his family were at. He started to begin freaking out. "MY BROTHER! NO!"

"Numbuh 4 calm down just-!" Nigel said holding him back. Wally couldn't hold it in any longer and started bawling into Nigel's chest. Abby knew the tornado most likely came in contact with Pikes Drive while Hoagie and Kuki knew it did the same for Denim Ave since they both live on the same avenue.

2:02 am

Winds have stopped blowing, Wally shot up to his feet and ran upstairs.  
Numbuh 4 stop!" Nigel shouted in fear. "Son wait it might be not safe still!" Mr. Uno shouted. Nigel ran up passed his dad to get Wally. His feet halted as part of the house was wrecked. Luckily the treehouse was ok for some sort of reason. He saw Wally looking around with devastation written all over his face. "oh my gosh…" Nigel said with grief. Their entire lane was wrecked. Even his uncle's house was trashed but still up intact. He Saw Carson running towards his uncle's house. "Numbuh 8 wait-" "ill take him that way go take care of Wally Son." Mr. Uno cutted him off." Wally dropped to the ground on his knees. He never thought he would experience th's trauma. Worse yet he remembered his family. He begin running down towards Capital heights. Luckily on the way was Abby, Hoagie and Kuki's house too so they could check on their people. Nigel looked to his left and saw a familiar boy. A few years older than him. It was chad former numbuh 274. He looked like a mess. He must of barely made it to safety. "As much as I hate to work with a traitor. Do you want to come with us? There might be a refuge center." Nigel asked not making eye contact with Chad. Chad didn't even say a word and followed them signaling Nigel that it's a yes. "I need to check on my parents and Mushi!" Kuki said whimpering. Abby seen her house since they live on the corner. She ran towards her house. "Mom? Dad? Cree?" She shouted. "Abby?" She heard her sister's voice. Though her sister betrayed the kids next door and ran away. This was something personal. "Oh my sweet Abbigail you're alright my dear!" Abby's mother spoke with relief. "It's a good thing our family is okay!" Abby's dad spoken up with a half happy tone. Mr and Mrs. Uno drove up. But it wasn't them it was some limo. Nigel knew that Limo. It was father's limo. He kept his posture up. He didn't want to see him, but at this point being civil is the best thing at this moment. "So are you all going to stay on the road or are you all going to get in the limo?" A voice of a grumpy man with a yellowish eyes and frown on his face asked where Nigel's mom and dad and his cousin Numbuh 8 and Demetri were with him. "Fine. Only if you let Numbuh 2, 3 and 4 stop by their parents." Nigel asked in demand. Father rolled his eyes. But he had no choice. "To the Sanbans and Gilligans." He said to his butler. After getting to their avenue, it seemed the Gilligan's house was covered in metal. Seemed like Tommy tried to activate the shield but the tornado ripped half of it off still making the house about half destroyed. "Tommy get back here!" Hoagie's mom yelled. He saw his brother and came running crying as his mom and grandma saw him. "Oh my boy you're okay!" Mrs. Gilligan spoken up. His grandmother looked at him with grumpy look. "Glad you were okay Tommy." "Its Hoagie Grandma!" he said correcting her making her swat him with her cane. "whatever." Kuki ran over to her house. Luckily it wasn't as wrecked but some walls were ripped off. Her sister's room was probably the most damaged. That made kuki worry even more. She ran in and shouted for them. "There you are!" She seen her dad grabbing her hugging her tightly. Her mom came rushing in hugging too follow by her sister. Kuki couldn't help but cry. She was happy to see her family was okay. Wally sitting back with a worried look. Nigel walked over to him started to speak, "Im sure they are okay numbuh 4." He implied hugging the blonde. He let go noticed he was still hugging him. "Sorry. I-I didn't mean to-" "its okay. Im glad you're with me on this. Since its you especially…." Wally replied looking down with his face slightly getting red. Did Wally like him back? No now is not the time.

The limo took off to Capital Heights Area. Surrounded by a lot of electrical stuff. After they pulled up to Main street. Wally's eyes widened in fear. His house was just flat. Gone. He knew something wasn't right. He jumped out of the limo running towards his was home. "Mr. Beetles get back-" Father yelled but Nigel followed him. "Joey? Mom? Dad? Anyone?!" he begin shouting with desperation. No answer. He looked around. The pool was even wrecked. He stood there and started shaking his head in denial. "No…..No….NO!" Wally begin walking towards the pool, Nigel held him back. "They can't be! They can't!" "Wally come on Its over!" Nigel shouted holding back tears but they started to fall. "oiiiiii!" Wally lifted his head up. He knows that voice. That's his dad. "Were okay!" Follow by his mom. Wally ran to his shed which was the only thing standing still. Chad and the others stood back. "Hey kid." Chad spoke to Carson. As much as Carson hates him for the fact he tried to bully Nigel on his first day of school and Carson threatened him, he decided to answer back, "What?" It was semi cold. "Does Nigel…like Wally are something?" Carson's eyes widened. He debated if he should answer that or not. "if he does, its okay I don't judge." Carson looked at him. Confused by the sudden sincere Chad was giving off. "You harassed him after you betrayed us-" Carson was cut off by chad as he dragged him to the side. "Im still apart of you guys. Im undercover. Apart of the Teens Next Door." He said. "I knew he had some type of feeling towards numbuh 4. But I wasn't sure. But this is enough proof for me." He replied. Wally and them managed to get the Beetles out of the shed. The door got jammed in. Who knew a steal shed mounted into the ground could save anyone. Wally picked up Joey and hugged him tightly. "Im so happy your okay Joey!" he said crying. No one has ever until tonight seen numbuh 4 go this soft. But he didn't care. Luckily the limo was big enough to fit in three more people as Sector V, Mr and Mrs. Uno, Cree, Chad, Father and Demetri, and the Sanbans and Gilligans were in it already. They all headed to the refugee center in town.

it was around 3:30 am. Everyone fell asleep in their beds they gotten by the city. Numbuh 1 was still up. He had to tell Numbuh 4 how he feels. Numbuh 4 was sitting up still. He looked worried. "Whats wrong?" Nigel asked. "What if it starts again?" Wally asked with a worried expression. Nigel knew what to do. He got into the bed Wally was in. "What are you doing?" Wally asked. He was getting shy suddenly. "Can I tell you something?" Nigel asked. Face getting redish again. "Ok." Wally responded. Nigel went ahead and started ruffling with Wally's hair. Wally getting red more but relaxed at the soothing sensation. "What is it?" Wally asked again. "Do you like me?" Nigel finally asked. There was a slight pause. Nigel took it as a rejection, but Wally scooted against Nigel and buried his head in his chest. "Y-yeah." Nigel chuckled at the fact he was hiding his face. Luckily it was just him and his sector in a room while their families and others had their own rooms. Nigel wrapped his arms around Wally rubbing his head. Wally fell asleep fast. Nigel was next to fall asleep too. Who knew a dangerous storm can bring two guys together with their feelings and make others reunite.


End file.
